Revelations
by Genryuu
Summary: Certain things come to light about a certain pigtailed martial artist.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing in the following work.**

One gender-cursed martial artist dodged an innumerable amount of attacks from his friends as they spared. Or, that was how one Ranma Saotome decided to term the giant melee around him. The other people involved, loveably called the Nerima Wrecking Crew by the locals, deemed this "spar" to be an attempt to kill/claim the martial artist, depending mostly upon the gender of the person involved. Though, in his short life, Ranma knew the difference between actively attempting to end someone's life and the attacks of his rivals. Ducking under a toiletry, courtesy of one myopic duck, Ranma quickly delivered a nasty cross to Mu Tse's face, stunning the man. Ranma wanted to follow up, but an umbrella thrust from the Lost Boy prevented that attempt. However, Ranma knew this fight would end soon; Akane's anger was about to manifest in a convenient out for the young man, a sky borne tour of Japan. Dropping down and delivering a nasty sweep that downed all but Akane and Ryoga, Ranma gave Akane the opening she needed to send him flying off to the south east. The assembled group opted to simply return to their respective homes as justice had been dealt, or, if you were one of the females, sans Akane, the fiancé was knocked too far away to chase.

_Air over Nerima District_

'_Well at least she got faster with the mallet…though good for me…it's bad for her,'_ Ranma thought as he flew over the district. '_Honestly though…as much as I enjoy the constant fighting…it doesn't help me improve at all…and if I were to go all out I'd immediately be singled out and it doesn't help that I receive all that shit at home_' Ranma wasn't the idiot savant that most in Nerima took him for. It was simply an elaborate ruse design on misdirection and deception. As soon as he was finished with school, though he kept his grades at the lower-range of average, Ranma knew exactly what he was going to do, end this pathetic charade of life. Coming down from his long arc, Ranma flipped around and adjusted his position to allow for a much softer landing. He quickly released an extremely small Moko Takabisha downward to slow his velocity enough to land softly on his reinforced legs. The compressed ki did no damage to the ground and simply dispersed on the cold concrete.

Whistling at the distance he'd have to cover, Ranma considered using _that_ technique, but decided against it. Ranma quickly set off for his home with his fastest speed displayed while in Nerima.

'_All things considered I'm extremely glad that finals are tomorrow…then I can get the fuck out of this place…though…I'm still ironing out the details of exactly how I'm going to tell the fathers, fiancées, the bitch, and all the other insane people around here._'

_Tendo Home_

"I'm home!" Ranma stated as he moved inside his soon to be temporary home.

"Welcome home!" came from the only sympathetic person in the house. Kasumi smiled from the kitchen as the resident embodiment of chaos returned. Noting the lack of greeting as he entered the home, Ranma frowned. '_I usually at least get a grunt from pop.'_

Ranma moved into the house, heading for the kitchen, and asked Kasumi, "Hey Kasumi, where's everyone?"

"Oh, Father and Uncle Saotome are sleeping off after a strenuous day. Nabiki and Akane are already asleep as well. You shouldn't be surprised since it's already 10:00. The only reason I'm still up is because I needed to prepare a few things for tomorrow," Kasumi said with a blissful smile on her face.

"What? No way…damn tomboy punted me farther than I though'. Well, I'm gonna go to bed Kasumi. I'll see you in the mornin'." Ranma replied before heading towards his living quarters. '_That's…disturbing that none of them were concerned that I was missing for so long. At least Akane would usually accuse me of doing something perverted…_' Ranma narrowed his eyes as he continued up the stairs, '_This doesn't bode well…_' However Ranma decided to put off further thought on the subject until the following morning when he could concentrate on the information better. Quietly moving inside his room, because he didn't want to hear his father bitch, Ranma quickly stripped off his Chinese style shirt and pants. He decided to simply lie down and fall asleep as quickly as possible as tomorrow promised to be…interesting.

_Following Morning_

Ranma awoke a second before the water hit him, but took the splash and reacted in a normal manner-he sprang up with a confused expression on his face.

"Wah? What'dya do that for?" Ranma asked before he was summarily removed from his room by a forceful kick from his idiot father. Luckily Genma had moved the door to the side before kicking his son out into the yard. Rolling with the impact, Ranma quickly leaped back into the air and threw a quick fist towards his fathers face. Genma parried the initial attack but was met with Ranma's right knee to Genma's face. The initial strike was merely a feint for the follow-up. Genma however, didn't seem to be very affected by the strike. It was an understood agreement between the two; they would never strike with full force. While Genma was relieved, as he'd probably be flattened by his son in no time, he nevertheless moved and threw a left hand towards his son's solar plexus, but used his son's dodge to kick off his sons back. He turned in midair and threw a terrific right fist towards his son's face, but Ranma ducked under the punch, and delivered a punch to his father's stomach. The old man took the punch so he could deliver a knee to his opponent's chest. Alas though, gravity decided to re-exert itself onto the floating pair above their customary position. Ranma quickly kicked off his father, and both landed clear of the pond, though it didn't really matter to Ranma as he had already assumed his female form.

Genma came off worse for the midair spar and had to stifle a cough while Ranma looked ready to go another round. Both men sprinted back at each other, Genma opened up with a right palm thrust towards Ranma's left shoulder. Ranma responded by ducking under the thrust just enough to get inside his father's guard and deliver three brutal punches aimed at the man's chest and abdomen. Continuing his combo on his dazed father, Ranma spun around to attack Genma's back, but the portly man fell forward on his hands, and, having successfully dodged the attack, pushed up and attempted to drive his heels into his son's chest. Ranma leaned back, but still received a scrape on his chest for his troubles and grabbed his father's feet. Ranma then threw his father right into the Koi Pond. Genma emerged from the depths as a panda and growled at his son.

"Hah! Havin' a lil' trouble Pops?" Ranma taunted, "Ready fer roun'…"

It was then that they were interrupted by the only thing that could stay the two from their bone breaking course, Kasumi emerged from the kitchen and said "Breakfast is ready." Both men, currently woman and panda, came inside, but Genma was stopped at the door by Kasumi. "Saotome-san, you need to dry off first," and quickly handed the man a towel. Ranma, keeping his mask in place, stuck his tongue out at Genma's luck. However Kasumi also told Ranma to go clothe himself. Realizing he was in nothing more than his sleeping clothes Ranma raced up the stairs and dressed himself in a manner befitting the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken and was back down in his seat before Genma had finished drying off.

"So Ranma, where were you last night?" asked Nabiki. Although the question itself was innocent, the intent was only for chaotic purposes.

Akane immediately jumped on that train of though by suddenly demanding the same thing of her fiancé, "YEAH! Where were you?" Akane's temper was quickly causing her aura to fluctuate.

"Akane, it took me till 10:00 ta get home. You booted me ta the other side of Nerima." Ranma replied quickly while still in masking himself. '_Bitch, I swear she does that just to spite me. There's no cash motive here…_'

"That's not what I was asking Ranma, what'd you do in the interim?" Nabiki asked, once again provoking Akane's anger.

Ranma, still hiding his intent and intelligence, asked with a confused expression on his face, "What'd I do in the…interum? Wha's that?"

"She means what were you doing before that, I can't believe that it took you that long to get back here!" Akane yelled.

'_I hate her…I really do._' Ranma quickly produced an answer, "Akane, do yah have any idea how far you can hit me? Uncute tomboy!"

"RANMA!" screamed Akane. Nabiki just sat back and smirked at the excellently played situation. She could now bill Ranma for the price of the screen door that was obviously going to be replaced. However her pleasure was cut short when Akane's hammer punted Ranma out the still open back door.

After Ranma flew out the back door he had a smirk on his face that no one saw except the seemingly oblivious Kasumi. She had a confused expression on her face that she quickly hid in front of the family.

The family continued on normally, because this was normal for them. However the airborne martial artist was thanking the gods that this was his final week in this hell and then he could get away and return to his true home. His smirk changed in midair to a genuine smile. He couldn't wait to return, and honestly was anticipating learning new techniques. He'd been away for far too long.

After reaching optimal velocity and height he simply laughed to himself as he fell back to earth. Taking a quick stock of the area he was about to land in, he noticed that he was headed directly for the school's pool. '_And the water magnet part acts up again…_' Ranma didn't care AS much about the curse as he pretended. He still hated the water attraction and changing genders was annoying and disorientating, but he didn't really have to worry about it since he was already a she at the moment. Deciding that he should be thankful for Akane's help, Ranma went into the boy's restroom and quickly splashed himself. Finally returned to his birth gender, Ranma headed to his class to take the first of his finals for this week. As these were his last few days in Nerima he decided to drop the façade at least on his tests. Planning on revealing his intelligence on the tests, Ranma hoped to shock the teachers. Moving up stairs Ranma was happy to see the confusion and hope on Kuno's face as he approached Akane. Akane, furious as she was, simply kicked Kuno into a similar orbit as Ranma had just been in. '_Such an annoyance…he simply keeps returning to this school in the vain hope that he can beat me and free the "fierce tigress Akane" and "the pigtailed girl". Honestly I haven't ever taken him seriously…_' Ranma's inner monologue was immediately dropped off in favor of entering his classroom, the seniors in his classroom were giving him curious stares and he simply smiled sheepishly while muttering about "uncute tomboys and their mallets". Taking that excuse at face value Ranma simply sat down after grabbing a pencil from Daisuke.

"So Ranma, how'd you get here on time and where's Akane?" Hiroshi asked.

"How should I know where Akane is at?" Ranma answered with a grimace on his face.

"Speak of the devil…" Daisuke said as Akane entered the room while shooting Ranma a glare. Hinako was too involved with chocolate to notice that Akane was nearly late. However that didn't stop her from administering their first final of the day.

It was a somewhat difficult test for most of the class Akane and Ranma were noted exceptions, though no one knew it from the look on Ranma's face. Many expected Ranma to fail, but the man had already memorized most of the words and grammar rules of English. It also helped that he had to learn to speak it when he trained overseas. The test mainly consisted of writing a semi-competent essay in English and doing a few English analogies. Ranma made sure to finish with only a few seconds left, but knew he had a top scoring paper.

They had a small break between now and the next final to eat a quick snack and for the teachers to change classrooms. The classroom was abuzz with the chitter-chatter normally associated with finals, questions of "How'd you do?" and "Man, that was hard". Honestly Ranma inwardly thought it was extremely easy and could've finished it in half the time, but when asked, "How'd you do?" by Daisuke, Ranma responded by turning to his friend and saying "Wha's it matter? I don' need school." Daisuke simply shook his head and accepted his friend's response at face value.

The day pretty much passed in a similar manner and Ranma was extremely glad that he could finally leave. He didn't really care about his grades, but he knew his family might. Though he'd already talked to his mother about his recently plans, his father was still completely oblivious. His mother had whole heartedly affirmed her son's actions and simply wished that he had taken this path much earlier in life. He was shaken from his thoughts by the ring of the death bell and he groaned. Deciding that he'd had enough of this, Ranma did something he hadn't done in the entire time he'd been in Nerima. He dodged the glomp attempt by the amorous Amazon.

Xian Pu landed face first in the dirt but quickly sprang back and attempted to hug her Airen only to meet the earth's gentle embrace yet again. "Airen no like Shampoo?" she asked while jutting her generous bust towards the young male.

Ranma simply admired her bust before saying, "Honestly Shampoo…I don't like you, or your backward village…your body however is quite nice." Before continuing Ranma made mental notice of Mu Tse entering the boundary's of the school and decided to finish his tirade, "If you're ever interested in having some fun, I'm all for it…but if you want me to marry you…You've got a better chance, and I know it's cliché, but Hell freezing over."

Xian Pu frowned as her errant husband displayed an intelligence never before seen by the young man. "Airen get hit on the head again? Shampoo help!"

"ENEMY OF WOMEN!! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY PRECI…" Mu Tse's attack and verbal tirade was quickly silence by Ranma. Ranma had intercepted the short sighted boys attack with a quick combination aimed at knocking the man out for several hours. One chop the back of the neck, a hard knee to the back of the stomach, and a snap kick to the lumbar section of the back. The movement had barely been caught by Xian Pu whose eyes did their best imitation of dinner plates. Ranma simply bent down to the unconscious man and grabbed him by the robe. He moved toward the front of the school, with the duck in tow, and deposited Mu Tse directly in front of the brick walls surrounding the school. Leaning his head to the right, he dodged Xian Pu's mace, and grabbed her arm before delivering a palm strike aimed at her mid-back. She gasped before falling into blissful unconsciousness. Ranma knew that the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew would be on their way soon, as was par for the course. He turned toward the school and noticed the dumbfounded looks on the students still remaining in the courtyard. Ranma chuckled inwardly, '_Of course they'd be surprised…I've never dealt with ANY of the fiancées like this._'

"You might want to get out of here; I think the following brawl will be legendary. It'd be best if there were no civilians to get hurt." Ranma addressed the crowd with a bit of melancholy in his voice. And no sooner than he finished speaking to them then the crowd quickly dispersed running to their respective home, except for a Kuonji Ukyo, Tendo Nabiki and Tendo Akane. However Ukyo had been there for the entire performance and had left to get help, leaving Akane and Nabiki to deal with Ranma.

"What's the deal Saotome?"

"Ranma…what's wrong with you?" asked a surprisingly restrained Akane.

Ranma simply laughed, "As if you'd care Nabiki-oban." Turning towards Akane his expression softened, "I've always been like this Akane; I just hid it behind that idiot façade. You can honestly say you never suspected anything? The incredible finesse and intelligence shown on the battle field…the obvious learning curve regarding new techniques…learning the Hiryu Shoten Ha in three days…countering Ryoga's Shi Shi Hokodan with my own improved technique in five days…and you didn't question my stupidity?" Ranma looked away sharply as his father, Tendo Soun, Ryoga, Kuno, Ukyo, Cologne and Happousai arrived on the scene. Ukyo had apparently rallied quite an army to help her. Cologne was extremely easy to get as she was concerned about her great granddaughter.

"Saotome, you'd best watch your…" Nabiki was livid at the insult, but was cut off.

"Sorry ladies," Ranma interrupted while still facing his approaching enemies, "Though Akane I'd suggest you remove the only non-combatant, I'm not sure she can make it home in the following battle." Casting a fleeting glance toward the quickly retreating Akane and Nabiki, Ranma returned his attention to the quickly advancing enemies.

"The curtain is about to fall and the last actor must take his place on the stage," Ranma mumbled before he prepared himself for the inevitable questions.

"Son-in-Law, what is the meaning of this?"

"Ranma, because of you I'VE SEEN HELL! DIE!"

"Where hath you spirited the fire-haired goddess foul sorcerer?"

"Ran-chan, let us help you return to normal."

"Ranma mah boy, change into this silky darling I brought for you!"

"Ranma you marry Akane this instant to make up for your transgressions!"

"Ranma, marry my daughter now!"

Well…most of them came to serve their own purposes, but it didn't matter. They had come to free Ranma of the "evil influence" in their own ways…all of which involved fighting.

Ranma simply smirked at all of them before answering Cologne's question, "Well Elder, I've had enough of hiding, and have decided that this will make a fine welcoming party."

"What brought this on Son-in-Law? And since when have you been this intelligent?" Cologne asked.

"Think about what concluded today and I'll assume you can figure it out. Pertaining to the second question, you honestly didn't question my mask? You didn't think I was an idiot savant did you?" Judging from the dumbfounded look on her face, she did. Ranma quickly let out a heartfelt chuckle. "You did! Oh well, I suppose I should stop holding back as well."

Ranma's eyes suddenly became red and the battle began. Ducking under the leading Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken from the elder, Ranma leaped away from the elder and disabled Soun with a quick and strong punch to the stomach that forced consciousness to leave the man entirely. He couldn't stop because his father faded back into view behind him to attack with **Haku Dato Shin Sho**; Ranma quickly front flipped over the collapsing form of Soun Tendo and as a result Soun plowed into the unprepared Genma. Happosai attempted to take advantage of Ranma's forward momentum and attacked with a strike from his cane which Ranma barely avoided. Ranma was extremely careful around that pipe aware that one hit could disable his strength. Dodging four spatula shuriken, courtesy of Ukyo, Ranma sprinted towards her, hoping to take her out to lessen the strain on his tactical mind. However he was preempted in this attack by the sudden appearance of Cologne. Moving his momentum to the side, he blocked the strikes coming from her gnarled cane and on one thrust pushed her cane into the ground and leaped over her to get at Ukyo. Ukyo had already unsheathed her giant spatula already unnerved by her fiancé's behavior. She hesitated for a moment and that was all Ranma needed he took her out with a feint knee to the stomach, while spinning on his other foot and delivering his fist to a nerve cluster directly below the neck. Spinning away from the downed woman just in time to avoid a nasty strike from Cologne's staff, Ranma quickly focused his attention back on the three remaining fighters. Genma, Happousai, and Cologne all quickly decided to drop all handicaps in the face of this new ruthless Ranma,

Happousai however had noticed something about his student, "Ranma…it can't be…you can't possibly be an…" His hesitance was quickly noticed by both Genma and Cologne.

"What do you mean Happi?"

"Yes master. What do you mean?"

"Fools…now that I see it up close…" Happousai began to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time, fear. "How can you possess…_that_! It shouldn't even exist…unless…"

Ranma smirked, "I'm surprised you know of it. And yes, it is what you think it is."

"But how did you come to posses…the Sharingan?"

Ranma laughed at the shock on Cologne's face and the clueless expression on his fathers face. "Do you think I will tell you? Honestly, it's not a highly regarded secret for no reason. Though I am impressed, but I suppose now that you know there's no sense in holding back…" Molding his chakra he quickly created two Kage Bunshin next to him. He then had them attack Happousai and Cologne, hoping to hold them off long enough so that the original could take his father out. His father lapsed into the Umisenken and disappeared to normal vision, but Ranma merely scoffed.

"Father, you might want to try and better this technique." Ranma said a moment before he lashed out with his fist; Genma dropped the technique to dodge the extremely fast punch. Pushed on the defensive within the second, Genma was forced to attempt to move his body as fast as he could, but it was sorely lacking. Ranma slipped in twelve hits to non essential areas, but it still wore the father down. Ranma delivered a snap kick to his father's rib cage before flying through a quick set of handseals. '_Housenka no Jutsu_' He fired four fireballs at his father positioning him for a quick snap kick to the back of the head. The fat man quickly fell down and passed out.

Feeling his clone's disperse he knew he only had a few seconds before Cologne and Happousai were on him. He smiled ruefully, '_Well, this'll be a lot of fun…and I don't even have to worry about collateral damage_.'

The three tomoe'd Sharingan spun rapidly in Ranma's eyes and got extremely lucky with Cologne. She fell under the hypnosis of the Sharingan, but Happousai somehow knew how to fight someone with the Sharingan.

"I'm impressed Happi…You know how to fight the Sharingan…where'd you learn to do that?" Ranma asked his previous master.

"Years of experience my boy, that's how. But you never answered my question…How did you obtain the legendary Sharingan? I thought it died off years ago."

"Ah…you mean Itachi correct?" Seeing the grandmasters nod Ranma continued, "I was spared by Itachi because he saw great potential in me and apparently in his little brother. That and I was not in the village during the massacre. I suppose I was lucky that my mother was an Uchiha as well…though her bloodline didn't activate."

Ranma created another two clones and sent them towards Happousai while he reached into his backpack and threw four kunai at the still out of it Cologne and tied her up quickly and placed the final string in his mouth and flashed through handsigns before letting a stream of fire fly down the string. '_Ryuuka no Jutsu_, _I love it…_' Ranma was honestly surprised that the elder hadn't fled at this point, but he noticed that she had fortified her body on instinct as the flame raced down the string. She had survived the attack with naught but a mild cover of first degree burns over half her body. That had been sufficient to deal with her, at least for the moment. In this time Happousai had come off none the worse for wear after dispersing the clones.

"Well Happousai, I suppose it's time that we finally finished this eh?" Ranma asked while focusing on the man in front of him

"I suppose so Ranma. I'll show you your place, even if you're an Uchiha! You will give me the respect I deserve!" Happousai replied with an angry expression on his face.

(To Be Continued)

**Ending Notes:** Honestly, I'd appreciate any feedback as this is my first true attempt at narration. My other two works were more analysis than anything and this involved my first attempt at dialogue. Also, I think this is an original Uchiha Ranma story…I've seen many where he's reborn as an Uchiha and if anyone out there wants to take this idea and run with it, just let me know. Thanks for reading, and don't expect quick updates…I'm lazy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes_: Honestly, I didn't plan this as a vengeance fic. That really wasn't my intention. He's only cold while fighting because he's been trained by ninja. I have a bit of a plan of what I'm going to be doing with this fiction. I've received MUCH more attention with this work than any of my other ones, though as someone once told me "The Naruto section is flooded with fics everyday" so it only stands to reason that this would receive much more attention.

On a side note…I'm surprised no one noticed, but I forgot about Ryoga during the fight. I…REALLY don't know how I could forget about him, but I did. Sorry about that…just pretend he got lost on the way there, that's my premise for him on this chapter. Don't worry he will be in this chapter…but much later on.

**I own nothing in this story.**

Having done the obligatory stare-down, Happousai and Ranma sprang into action, Happousai opened up quick stab at his student's shoulder. Ranma, having predicted the action with his Sharingan, quickly pushed the initial strike to the left with his left hand and sent a fist at the pervert's ribcage. Happousai spun with the moment of his opponents parry and nearly landed a kick to Ranma's face. Ranma however had ducked under the attack and stepped forward and up to bring his palm against the perverted man's back. Happousai was suddenly thrown several feet from his previous position, but he'd left a present.

Ranma had barely noticed the bomb before he was blasted away. However because Happousai had diverted his ki to his back the bomb blast wasn't enough to do great damage, so the two had come to stalemate.

"Che, relying on that accursed bloodline will only lead to your own death boy," Happousai criticized.

"That's why I haven't used it in battles until this point, Happousai. I know the weaknesses of the sharingan better than you do. I've experimented endlessly with its abilities ever since I activated it."

Ranma gave a genuine smile to the old geezer before flashing through handsigns as quickly as he could and unleashed a giant fireball at his opponent. (1) Knowing that this would leave him open, Ranma focused on his attention to his extrasensory abilities and dodged the retaliatory kick from the aging master by dropping slightly to the ground and as a counter he pushed back up. The attempted attack, via knee, came up short against Happousai as the old man simply pushed off the knee and suddenly appeared inside Ranma's guard. Happousai had a ki-enhanced fist headed straight for Ranma's shoulder. Ranma was hit by the attack, but then landed an extremely fast kick to the Grandmaster and sent the hobbit flying away. Pressing his attack, Ranma flashed through handsigns and created three Kage Bunshin to occupy the man while the original flashed through more handsigns and disappeared. (2)

Happousai was pressed as the three clones attacked in a tandem assault that no team could hope to achieve. However, Happousai upped the ante by expelling his battle aura and spinning like a top that quickly dispersed two of the clones. The final clone however was extremely cautious and escaped the attack. The faux-Ranma threw a kick toward the Grandmaster's solar plexus, but Happousai rolled under the attack and then destroyed the clone with a quick fist to the ribs. With his attention fully rooted to the clones, Ranma had moved under the master and grabbed the man's legs, but as Ranma pulled the shriveled man underground Happousai flashed through handsigns. (3)

Ranma emerged from the ground and was immediately on guard because he'd felt what he pulled underground change. The old pervert was craftier than he originally appeared, and he was extremely crafty before hand.

"So, ojiji…where'd you learn the Kawarimi no Jutsu?" asked Ranma.

"Hehehe, when you're as old as I am you tend to get around a lot. Though I'd like to know when you developed your little gift and where did you learn all these jutsu."

Happousai quickly leapt toward Ranma and blurred within the younger man's guard. Delivering three quick attacks to his sternum, right pectoral, and ribs, or that's what would have happened had Ranma not replaced himself with a log. Ranma however used that moment to send a large bullet of flame toward his opponent. He had placed himself in a tree about a meter behind the old man.

Happousai barely had the time to fire a Ki blast downward to launch himself over the bullet, but his right leg had received a light burn. Ranma emerged from the tree holding his shoulder slightly, but he had a smile on his face nonetheless.

"It's been about even so far, ojiji. It's also been a hell of a lot of fun, but I think it's about time I ended this."

Flashing through a specific five handsigns, Ranma disappeared from view in a cloud of smoke and appeared behind the aging master. (4) Happousai instinctively turned to block the Chestnut fist attack. Intercepting each and every attack, Happousai smirked. However he was suddenly being hit by many more punches than he anticipated. After taking about twelve hits, Happousai realized what Ranma was doing. He was hiding his follow up punches in the shadow of the initial strike. (5) Catching on Happousai shot away from Ranma and looked much the worse for wear between the two fighters.

Ranma smiled at the slightly bruised master, but inwardly he was hoping that his attack would've had more effect. He was starting to wear slightly; the many Kage Bunshin, genjutsu, jutsu, and just general effort were starting to bear down upon him. Cracking his neck Ranma dropped into a horse stance, and awaited the master move.

Happousai didn't make Ranma wait long and fired a Ki blast directly in front of the eighteen year old. The blast impacted with the ground and created a fountain of dirt that shot up in front of the young Uchiha. The spray momentarily blocked Ranma's sight, but he had long since learned to use all of his sense in battle and heard more than saw the follow up uppercut. However Ranma used the old man's momentum against him and kneed the elder in the stomach. The resulting gasp for breath opened up the man for a quick combo involving much more kicking than Ranma normally used. A kick to the ribs caused Happousai to momentarily wince in pain and Ranma followed up that initial attack with a brutal ax kick to the elder's left shoulder. Happousai was nearly forced into the ground. However Ranma was flashing through handsigns as he kicked at the perverted master. And suddenly there was a bolt of lightning in the young man's hand, though it wouldn't remain there for very long. (6) Quickly firing the bolt directly at Happousai's head, Ranma didn't believe the older man would be hit by the attack, and he was correct. The master had seen the lightning spring up and he gained his second wind in just enough time to dodge the nearly lethal attack. Happousai used a quick blast of Ki, harmless but enough to escape from Ranma for the moment.

Panting from the exertion, but nonetheless smiling, Happousai addressed his pupil, "Ah…Ranma….mah boy. You've certainly…hah…grown." He quickly regained his composure, "It's amazing that you're able to work in a strange style that I haven't seen before and seamlessly transition into Anything Goes."

Smiling as well, Ranma was sweating heavily, "Heh, I haven't really mastered that style yet, there are a few signature moves that I haven't quite worked out yet. Though, as you noticed it prefers kicks over punches."

"You truly do understand the principles of Anything Goes, but let's see who is superior then eh?" Happousai replied. Inwardly Happousai realized that he'd been being manhandled throughout the entire fight. Ranma knew this as well, as he'd only received one hit whereas Happousai had received many.

'_The only reason I'm beating him is because of the Sharingan…without this bloodline I'd be more or less equal…no…he'd be a bit better. But that's to be expected. Time to wrap this up…'_ thought Ranma.

Ranma flashed through handsigns once again before he suddenly evaporated and Happousai suddenly found himself bound to a tree. (7) Eyes widening, Happousai was at a loss for what was happening. He'd never run across this technique before. He released his ki around his body, but the jutsu didn't slack. It simply held him steadfast. Happousai suddenly realized that it was a mind technique, but he came to that epiphany too late and Ranma was already within his guard, unloading the Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken several times over. Ranma had laced his hands with lightning natured chakra as well and it served to both bruise and electrocute the older man.

Happousai's last thought before losing consciousness was, '_Damn brat'_.

Ranma dropped to his knees after finishing the combo against the paralyzed pervert. He was breathing heavily and was sweating profusely. The long battle had taken its toll on the eighteen year old. The Sharingan faded from Ranma's eyes and he sat down on the battle worn earth and let himself fall on his back. The multiple jutsu he'd used were now kicking him in the ass. He wasn't at the point of chakra exhaustion, but none the less the multiple shadow clones, multiple jutsu, and the extreme speeds he'd been moving at had nearly exhausted his body. Looking over at the still unconscious Happousai, Ranma suddenly smirked, "Gotcha ojiji."

The cold wind blew over the two prone figures and the sky crackled ominously overhead. Ranma noticed this and cursed the gods before grabbing the crispy old man, making two clones for the parents, and quickly heading toward the Tendo dojo. As he flew back to the dojo he couldn't help but wonder, _'Where'd Ryoga go?'_

_Somewhere in the Pacific Islands_

One directionally challenged martial artist was running from several cannibals that had a large pike and were ready for some flame broiled human.

"RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL YOU BASTARD!"

_Tendo Dojo_

Nabiki and Akane had arrived nearly twenty minutes after leaving the school and Nabiki was still quite livid.

"Oh that idiotic joke of a jock is going to pay out his ass for that." Nabiki seethed.

"Sis, there's something really strange going on with Ranma…"

Momentarily stopped from launching into a tirade, Nabiki's eyes narrowed, "You're right. He not only stood up to me, but he actually insulted me. He hit Shampoo as well…you don't think he's possessed again?"

"It's possible, but it didn't really seem like the last time when he became extremely feminine. And he wasn't his normal perverted self."

"What's this about Ranma-kun?" asked Kasumi from the kitchen.

"There's something wrong with him Kasumi-neechan. He's fighting at the school as we speak and somehow everyone is there," replied Akane.

"Not to mention his new way of speaking," added Nabiki.

"Oh my! Is Ranma-kun going to be ok?"

"He told us to go home. I don't know what's going through that baka's head. There's no way he can beat Cologne, much less all the people there."

"Oh my, shouldn't someone go help him?" Kasumi nearly allowed her concern for the aquatransexual to subvert her blissful mask.

"I will," Nabiki said with a rather nasty smile on her face.

Akane just shrugged it off, "Who cares about that baka anyway?" though her heart didn't seem to be in the insult and she went to her room.

Nabiki moved rather quickly toward the place where everything had seemed to fall apart, but she didn't make it past the front gate before she heard a great clap of thunder. Smiling as she knew the ramifications of that celestial event, she moved down the street a bit but accidentally bumped into something very hard. And she landed rather abruptly on her well formed ass.

"Ugh…" muttered the teen eloquently. Nabiki had begun to regret returning to Nerima while on break from college.

However the bulk that she hit extended a hand down to the grounded woman and she glared at the hand before climbing to her feet on her own. She was completely surprised, however, when the man she'd bumped into had turned out to be the man she was seeking. Ranma Saotome-Uchiha stood before her with his trademark smirk displayed on his face.

"Hello Nabiki. As much as I'd like to stick around and chat…" Ranma was cut off by a crash of thunder before the heavens themselves opened up and poured down upon them in a torrential rain that left Ranma cursing under his, now her, breath.

"Well scratch that plan, damn it. Let's get in the house before we get totally soaked." Ranma said.

The two women quickly headed toward the Tendo Dojo and reached it very shortly. The pervert held in the red-head's grasp however remained inert. His form still smoked faintly from the former male's attack. Nabiki refused to believe that the smoking form in Ranma's hand was Happousai. She didn't see the two clones either but those two snuck around the back and deposited both elder men before quickly fading into non-existence.

Quickly moving inside the house, Nabiki called out, "We're home…" but she trailed off when her mind came to the realization that the inert form was indeed Happousai.

Ranma noticed the attention and she smirked, "I only brought him here so he could vouch for my strength. Come to think of it…Pops and Tendo-san are still out there." Ranma then set the still form of Happousai on the floor before bowing to Kasumi, "Sorry Kasumi-san, I'll be right back with my father and Tendo-san. I'll be back in a moment."

Without saying anything more, Ranma exited out the back door into the pouring rain and retrieved the still unconscious fathers. Moving through the door with the dripping man and panda, Ranma smiled as she waited under the protection of the roof. Kasumi arrived shortly and placed two large towels on the ground for the wet man and panda.

"Ranma…did…did you do this?" asked a shell-shocked Akane.

Dropping the two martial artists, or martial artist and panda as they currently were, onto the towels, Ranma replied, "Yes, I didn't have much of a choice as it was. They outnumbered me and I couldn't show them any mercy. Though I did put your father out quickly, I would have used a pressure point, but I simply didn't have the time while fending off Kuno, Kodachi, Ukyo, Cologne, Happousai, and my own father. Ryoga was there, but must have wandered off at some point…anyway…I didn't do any permanent damage to your father, but I am sorry that it came to that."

"Saotome, you've got a lot to answer for."

"Yeah, and so do you…extortion, blackmail, underage pornography, trespassing, conspiracy to commit murder…if you want I can continue" replied Ranma with a steel-set face.

"Pfft, I could have you removed from your family tree, sell you to a whorehouse and no one would even know."

"Except for the fact that I wouldn't acknowledge that and my mother wouldn't allow me to be placed in such circumstances."

"All I would have to do is tell your mother that you're still a virgin and she'll make you commit seppuku."

"Who says I'm a virgin?"

The resulting silence could've suffocated a small animal, it was just too bad that P-chan was currently somewhere in the South Pacific.

"RANMA NO HENTAI!!" screamed Akane. She had finally found herself on familiar ground and reacted with her habitual response to that familiar stimulus. However the resulting meaty "thunk" didn't happen and instead of launching Ranma deep into the ground, she found the head of her hammer held in Ranma's right hand without any strenuous effort displayed on the current female's face.

"Akane, as useful as that particular mallet is for escaping the insanity of this ward, it's simply annoying now."

'_I always wondered why he let that hit him,_' thought both Nabiki and Kasumi.

Akane simply huffed and screamed, "RANMA YOU JERK!"

"Calm down Akane, he's probably bluffing, if he'd done the horizontal mambo with anyone I'd know about…"

"No you wouldn't. Not if it wasn't in Nerima," interrupted Ranma. "You may be good at espionage but you couldn't follow me when you didn't know I existed," said Ranma with a smile on his face. Yes, he'd been away far too long.

Noticing the smile on Ranma's face, Kasumi felt a little sad for some strange reason, but she didn't say anything. However Ranma noticed the sudden strain on Kasumi's face, but he followed her lead and simply remained silent while Akane picked her chin from the floor and Nabiki regained her composure.

"So who was she Saotom…"

"Uchiha, I prefer to go by my mother's maiden name."

"I've never heard of that surname before," replied Nabiki.

Ranma merely smiled before she leaned back against the nearby wall. Her silence served as her answer.

"Cat got your tongue, Saoto…"

"I told you, Uchiha. My name is Uchiha Ranma, or it will be as soon as mom comes here with the proper documents."

"…Right. _Saotome_, you care to explain?"

Ranma yawned before heading towards the kitchen. She acted as though she hadn't heard a word from the middle Tendo daughter. Quickly splashing herself, Ranma returned to the gender he was born in. Kasumi was in the kitchen as well and smiled at Ranma's visible relief. She was reassured by the similar response Ranma always had, but she was curious.

"Ranma-kun…this morning…did you leave the door to the back open in anticipation of Akane's…expressive behavior?"

Ranma's eyes widened for a brief moment, "Now why would you think that Kasumi-san?"

"The second you flew by me…you had a smirk on your face," replied Kasumi

Blinking twice, Ranma smiled, "Kasumi-san, if you want to keep up that blissful façade you may want to tone down the observations. I'll tell you about that later. Time to return to face the consequences of my actions."

Kasumi nodded as Ranma moved back toward the dining room, only for him to pause and move back toward her. Her eyes widened noticeably as he embraced her while whispering, "Thank you for always being there Kasumi-chan. You've made this place a home, but I will be leaving shortly. It's time to return to my true home, but I just wanted you to know that this place became my second mainly due to you and, on her good days, Akane."

As Ranma moved back from his embrace he was shocked for the second time in these brief minutes; Kasumi was crying. Seeing the tears, Ranma panicked slightly, "Uh…Kasumi-chan? Are you ok?"

Kasumi nodded, "Yes, Ranma-kun. I'm fine; it's just that no one's really praised me as much as you just did. I'll miss you Ranma, and please visit and write."

Ranma smiled, "Absolutely…I don't know if I'll be able to visit, but…actually…do you want to come along. There can't be much of a life for you here."

Needless to say Kasumi was floored by the suggestion and there were several seconds of silence before Ranma spoke up, "Kasumi-chan, you don't have to answer yet. Give it a lot of thought; I don't want you making a rash decision, so, just keep it in mind ok?"

Kasumi, not trusting her voice, nodded mutely and Ranma smiled before he moved back into the living room. Kasumi collapsed against the table with a healthy blush across her face as she considered the implications of his request. On one hand he was right, what kind of life could she hope to lead here. Her one shot had left several months ago on some sort of sabbatical. She really didn't think he would help her anyway, but it was her one hope. But she really didn't want to leave her family, even if they weren't exactly appreciative, they were still family. Kasumi picked herself up and finished the preparations for dinner.

_Meanwhile in the dining room_

"Ah, feels great to be back in my rightful gender."

"At least that's still the same," muttered Akane.

"Well I don't hate being in my female form, but I do prefer my true gender," Ranma replied with a smile.

"Saotome, you still need to explain…"

"Nabiki, who are you talking to? The only Saotome here is that lump of fur over there," Ranma said while pointing toward his father.

"Saotome, stop this nonsense and answer my damn questions."

"Ranma, answer her questions."

"Che, you're no fun Akane," Ranma said with a large smirk on his face. "Fine, fine. It doesn't matter much in the long run anyway," Ranma sighed before continuing, "Alright, first and foremost, I've always been this smart I simply hid behind that idiotic mask."

"Why? Why would purposefully hide yourself from us?"

"I have been hiding ever since leaving my first real home, so it was mostly habitual. However, it was necessary as my father believed me to be some idiot savant with an extreme gift for martial arts. My father's stunted my growth from day one, mentally anyway, it wasn't until I arrived in that first home that I…"

"First home? Where's that…and where's the second one?" interrupted Nabiki.

"Hmmm, this place is the second real home I've ever been in. The first I really don't feel like talking about."

Nabiki's eyes narrowed again, "Saotome, you'll tell me and you'll tell me now."

Now it was time for Ranma's eyes to narrow, "No, I won't. That information will only be told to those I trust and quite frankly…I don't trust you and Akane I can't tell you either even though I do trust you. Nabiki will eventually worm it out of you some how either through blackmail or some other nefarious purpose."

"Saotome…"

"Nabiki just let it be, and let him finish," said Kasumi as she returned to the dining room with a tray loaded with food. She'd heard every word from the open kitchen door.

"Thank you Kasumi. Anyway, it was at this first home," Ranma paused and savored the sheer malice radiating from Nabiki. "I learned the importance of the mind in everything one does. If you were stupid you died. It was that simple. Without utilizing the mind to its best potential, you were useless. Obviously I learned to use my mind in fights and in life, otherwise I wouldn't be here speaking to you." Sighing a moment as he reflected on the time and effort spent to make him learn. "I was so stubborn back then, I simply refused to believe that I could be defeated, but that one man stripped me of such illusions."

Pausing as he knew they would ask him who he was referring to, he was not disappointed as Akane spoke up, "That man?"

Smiling as he remembered the first man to disillusion him, "That would be Itachi. He was merciless but effective while he trained me. It was because of him that I started fighting with my mind while fighting. But he also taught me to fight with instinct as well as my mind." Chuckling, Ranma continued, "And ever since I left that place I've been hiding myself from my father and anyone else."

"But why?" asked Kasumi.

"It was the suggestion of Itachi. He did not want it to get out that I was trained by him, nor that I had advanced so far in only a few years of training. He also handed me a few scrolls with techniques on them. I mastered them while on the road with Father again. I kept them concealed though, but…that is all I will say for now. It's gotten rather late. I'll inform you better tomorrow morning when Mother arrives."

Standing up Ranma made for the stairs when he felt Nabiki's hand on his shoulder, "Ranma, I owe you this from earlier." Without further ado she slapped Ranma across the face, while Ranma simply stared.

Nabiki pulled her left hand back and cradled it in his right while looking at Ranma with tears in her eyes, but her pride refused to allow the tears to fall.

"Hurts doesn't it? But I agree, I did deserve that. Calling you an Oban was a bit out of line, but I believed it was the only way to make you forget about staying. Your safety was my priority." Bowing to her and the rest of her family before moving up the stairs, Uchiha Ranma smiled, "Let's try this once again. I'm Uchiha Ranma, sorry about this."

He left the three woman down stairs, one in confusion, one in amusement, and another a mix between the two.

**Ending Notes:** Ok, just like I said, long wait, but hopefully you like it. Any comments would be appreciated. Ranma will probably be leaving next chapter, but I will not be "bashing" any specific characters…except for a couple that Ranma himself would have problems with. Which means that the insultive streak in Ranma when fighting will NOT fade except when he knows it won't work or he's too concentrated on the fight, example: Ranma fighting Happousai, too concentrated and it wouldn't work on a serious Happousai.

Additionally I mentioned Itachi…yeah…this was before he killed the entirety of his clan sans Ranma and Sasuke. The reason he spared Ranma will come out eventually, though the comment about "three people able to use Mangekyo Sharingan" does have a tiny bit to do with it. After all I doubt Itachi seriously predicted Kakashi's ability to use the Mangekyo because he wasn't of Uchiha blood. But in all seriousness…I'm getting tired of the godliness of the Sharingan…If you're up to date with the manga you know what I mean.

Last little bit…Pairings…honestly wasn't planning any because I don't know how to write romance without humor abound. I guess if I get enough requests I can TRY, but if I don't like how it progresses then I reserve the right to nix it.

Read and Review. Until next time…which…again will be a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Good god…can't believe I'm actually writing again

**Author's Notes: **Good god…can't believe I'm actually writing again. No excuses, simply lazy…and college isn't exactly easy on the free time.

_The Tendo Home_

The overwhelming blackness of the night was all that greeted Ranma as he awoke. Thankfully that bastard panda was still out cold in the dojo, but Ranma had a purpose for awaking at this time of night. One in the morning was not exactly a normal time to awake. Switching off the small electrical charge of the alarm clock, often used by covert operations officers, Ranma rubbed his eye momentarily and stretched a bit. (1) After all awaking at such hours was not exactly the norm…even for such an abnormal person as Ranma. The quietness of the night was only interrupted by Ranma's slight scuffing. Ranma moved as stealthily as he could and slipped out the window onto the roof. Taking a moment Ranma sighed as he took in the stars…one of his only reprieves…but hopefully that would change in the future.

Plans…he had a few. Not that he would be telling Xian Pu or Ucchan…well maybe Ucchan…but definitely not Xian Pu. She'd been nothing but a burden since she'd tried to kill him. Thinking on it again, Ranma shrugged…had he been male at the time he beat her, dating her might have been an option. Fate however liked to fuck him…and so…she was out of the race before she was even in it…if such a paradox were possible. Even the dating thing was unlikely because she wasn't interested in dating…simply marriage and return to China…Fuck that. There was a god damn reason he was the wild horse. Ucchan…no. Ranma honestly still considered her to be that really fantastic friend from all those years ago, gender had no importance. However that friendship became strained after the countless attempts to force Akane and him apart. It was at this point that Ranma grimaced. Akane…what he'd nearly said on Phoenix Mountain had been true, but the two had stagnated and it had developed into a good friendship. They had already discussed as much a few weeks back, while he was still within the mask and both had agreed that they didn't really see each other like that. It had taken several careful hints that Akane should still act normally. Ranma sighed…but she might hate him for all this…well hopefully she wouldn't…but if she did he could live with it.

Shaking himself Ranma remembered his purpose and walked over towards a certain girl's room and dropped his upper body down to knock on her window. His legs kept him attached to the roof.

"You're late," was his only reply as the window opened.

"Heh, I know…I got wrapped up in fleeting thoughts. I came as we agreed and I can't thank you enough for all the assistance you've provided. Our agreement from so many years ago has finally come to fruition." Ranma paused a moment as he considered her underwear, "though I didn't think you would try to seduce me Nabiki-chan…"

"Only in your dreams Uchiha, but on to business ne?" Nabiki moved to her desk and sat down while pointing to the bed for Ranma. Not one to disagree, Ranma took a quick seat. "Here's the percentage that we agreed on regarding all the schemes, pictures, and otherwise HELL I've put you through. Thanks to that I've had a bit of pocket money will giving us a good home. Though my mother's stocks would have kept us fine for the next twenty years…I still don't understand you Uchiha. Why would you offer this grand scheme?"

A smirking Ranma replied, "Well…I'm not the type of person that would be ungracious to anyone that put up with as much baggage as I had. I knew Xian Pu would be following…but I couldn't have anticipated Ukyo nor the other suitors. Kuno was hilarious to mess with though. I'm only glad you agreed; this got me some money to make my return trip and everyone got some excitement out of it."

"Then why leave now?" asked a relaxed Nabiki. Though she wasn't all that relaxed, the slap from earlier did leave her cradling her hand.

"With Phoenix Mountain…I don't think I can afford to stay here any longer…and I've been on extended leave for quite a while back home. Well no…that's not quite true…homesickness is part of it as well…" Ranma looked down for a second, "Tell me though…would you be able to survive without Kasumi?"

Nabiki held in her surprise, "Yes, but why the sudden interest and hesitation Uchiha?" Though to be honest she already knew the answer…it was readily apparent by the way he asked.

"You know that already Nabiki. I intend to take her with me…if she's okay with that. I won't force her…and I'm half expecting a negative reply, but a man can dream can't he?" Ranma said with a genuine smile on his face.

That smiling face made Nabiki feel a bit of regret given her current choice, but only a twinge. Ranma was a fine specimen…smart, ripped, kind when he needed to be, and ruthless. However he wasn't worth her time, he didn't care enough about money.

"Well Nabiki, I think it's about time we both went to bed…lest my patience be less than normal tomorrow." Standing up Ranma smiled before crossing the distance and giving Nabiki a hug, "Thanks for everything, it really would have been impossible without your cooperation. I'd like to think of you as a friend so I'll be sure to visit every now and again."

Nabiki was flustered for only a few seconds before she regained her composure and replied, "Uchiha…no Ranma…get back to your room. And be glad I didn't charge you for that hug…but I wouldn't mind a letter every now and again."

Ranma smiled, "Thanks Nabiki. I'll be going, but you should really let your nice side be seen…you'd be liked a lot more. Be sure to do that in university…honestly you'd have hundreds of screaming fans after you." With a wink Ranma left the room and headed back to his own bedding.

"That's one man I will never understand fully."

_Kasumi's room_

In Kasumi's room, the caretaker of the Tendo household had a hard time getting to sleep, but finally drifted into a fitful sleep. She hadn't truly decided on her course of action, although the bags filled with clothing laid up against the wall really didn't say otherwise…really. She just wanted to clean her dresser…that was all.

_Next morning_

Ranma was still exhausted when morning came and something didn't change…his father showed up and attempted to kick him from the room, but honestly Ranma didn't care for this old man's crap. He dodged while still half asleep and punched the man full force in the kidney…which dropped the man like a Kuno's mother dropped him.

Groggily Ranma glared at his prone father, "I told you I wasn't taking this crap anymore old man. Now hurry about quit moaning about how I'm a terrible son, you'll miss Kasumi's breakfast." That brought the man out of it, and Ranma laughed aloud as his father raced down the stairs. It was rather humorous to see the man wince in pain every time he used his right leg. Kidney shots hurt though and Genma would feel the full force of that attack a bit later on. Ranma smirked as he headed toward the furo, being absolutely sure to knock. He'd learned however that knocking didn't solve all the problems…as no one replied and he opened the door. Only to see Nabiki naked and toweling herself off with some headphones on. Now as this was Ranma without the mask he calmly closed the door and moved over to lean against the wall. He tried not to remember how well formed Nabiki's breasts were, nor how the heat from the room brought a light blush to her body that accented everything oh so well. He also tried to forget about how Nabiki kept herself down there and he also tried to forget the way…he shook his head quickly to clear those types of thoughts. And after calming himself, his face didn't betray just how embarrassed he was. At least not until he heard through the wall, "1000 yen for that Uchiha."

Ranma's face light up bright red but he countered with, "Then I suppose I should charge the same for how many times you've seen me naked?" He hid his embarrassment well.

"Ah but I've only seen you naked because of your idea, so those were consensual on your part."

"Heh, and when you saw me running from Akane that first time?" Ranma replied with a smirk on his face.

"I was simply checking the merchandise Uchiha. After all you were possibly going to be my fiancée, and I had a right to see if night time would be fun." Nabiki paused for a second as she adjusted her bra, "And it would have…" With that Nabiki strolled out of the furo dressed in only her bra and some short-shorts.

"I'll see you down stairs Nabiki. Remember, our agreement is finished, any picture taken will cost you."

"I'm aware Uchiha. I'm aware."

With that Ranma entered the furo and stripped himself before cleaning himself and dropping into the furo with a sigh. By now Genma would realize that Kasumi hadn't quite finished breakfast and should be coming up…THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP…and there he was climbing the stairs. Thinking quickly Ranma's eyes shifted to red and kept them trained on the door. Sure enough, two seconds later Genma stormed through and was stopped mid sentence. The spin of the Sharingan hypnotized the bastard and before a word left his mouth, Genma was performing an about face and headed straight out to the pond…where he proceed to dunk himself in the pond. He rolled around and made sure his new fur got nice and dirty before he woke from his stupor…thanks mostly to Soun yelling, "What do you think you're doing Saotome!?"

During the furry little bastard's mud party, Ranma was getting clothed. Today's attire was a bit different to say the least. Rather than his normal silk shirt of Chinese design, Ranma instead wore a completely black set of pants, tapered off just above his new combat boot-esk shoes. Upwards of that, he wore a shirt of red and black design that was as easy to move in as his old clothes, but a tad bit sturdier than silk. Over that he wore a flaq jacket that was filled with all sorts of goodies…lots of booms too. And Ranma so enjoyed the booms…err…not that he'd tell anyone that of course. To complete this wardrobe change Ranma had a hitai-ate (2) tied about his forehead. It had a small symbol engraved upon it, a horse rearing back.

But that was covered quickly by a puff of smoke and Ranma "returned" to his normal clothing and made his way down stairs in time to see his pandafied father hosing himself off and he took the time yell, "Yo, moron…it'd be easier to just clean yourself after turning human."

"Growf!" eloquently replied the panda while holding up a sign that said, "I like male pandas."

Deadpanning at what the sign said, Ranma burst out laughing, "Dumbass." Hypnotism is fantastic isn't it? (3)

Taking note of what the sign said, Genma's eyes bugged out and quickly changed the sign to say, "I can't use cold water to clean it afterward now can I boy?" Flip. "And show respect for your elders!"

Ranma explicitly ignored his father in favor of catching his breath after rolling around on the ground, but as soon as Kasumi came in with breakfast he bolted to attention.

Kasumi, dressed in her normal attire blushed almost immediately upon seeing Ranma at the table. His early offer was abuzz in her mind and she quickly sat down and slipped her mask back in place. However that little exchange was not unnoticed, Nabiki added that to the information she'd attained last night and knew immediately what it was about.

Akane appeared at the table after a loud, "I'm home!" echoed through the house. She'd taken a bit longer on her morning run, the previous days events wore on her a bit. Although it was good to Mr. Saotome back to normal and Ranma seemed a bit like his old self.

Breakfast was over in short order and all attention was suddenly upon the Ex-Saotome, and Ranma stood while dusting his pants off a bit. He shrugged before speaking, "Let's take this to the living room…it's a rather extended tale." He smirked as his father suddenly doubled over in pain. He grabbed his right side and suddenly a look of comprehension flashed across his face.

"Boy…damn…what'd you do?" Genma asked amidst gasps of pain.

"That's payback. For all the outrageous shit you've put me through, you'll feel that after you eat as your body digests its meal. It's nowhere near lethal, but it should make you think twice about treating anyone else as horribly as you've treated me." Ranma said with an evil smirk across his face. Genma hurried off toward the bathroom hoping he would be able to relieve a bit of the pain.

"RANMA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR FATHER!" bellowed the Demon-headed Soun.

"I can do the same to you, so please calm down Tendo-san. I would rather not have to do that to you as well"

Deflating, Soun had a bit of a pathetic look on his face, "Eheh…well I hope Saotome can learn to deal with the pain…though it seems a bit much to punish him for the rest of his life."

Ranma smiled, "It's not the rest of his life…it wears off in about a week. This will also cut down on his consumption. The man's eaten like a ravenous wolf for far too long. And now that you're calm Tendo-san, I wouldn't have actually done that to you."

Ranma sat down and gestured to the rest of them to sit down as well and Ranma got an image of a small boy running around screaming "STORY TIME! STORY TIME!" Shaking himself from that humorous image Ranma looked at the assembled people that he'd since come to think of as family.

"Alright, well first thing is first. Why the ruse? Simply because of the fat idiot in the bathroom right now. If I showed any interest outside of martial arts, he'd discipline me. Thus I hid my intellect unless the situation was dire or inside the realm of martial arts. However…that wasn't the only reason…this is slightly arrogant I realize…but realistically how many more suitors would I have if I was smart?" Ranma paused while Akane muttered, "Baka."

Sighing, Ranma continued, "In fact I acted as deficient as possible around a lot of people I KNOW my "father" was planning a marriage with, and it worked. I'm glad it did, but damn was it hard sometimes." Ranma coughed a second while he took another pause, "Before I get any farther, I'd like to apologize to you all for the deception, but I felt it was necessary to attain my dream."

"I get that Ranma, but why couldn't you at least tell me about it?"

"Akane, you'll always be a great friend…" Ranma glared at Soun, "No, Tendo-san, this does NOT mean we will be getting married. We've already agreed that we wouldn't work. We act far too much like a brother and sister to even THINK about marriage….anyway Akane, I couldn't tell you because I couldn't risk it. I didn't tell Kasumi because it wasn't her burden to bear. I know she would keep it a secret, but simply couldn't find a way to blatantly tell her…though…I did drop several hints…" Attention shifted to Kasumi who blushed a bit and muttered, "Oh my…"

"However, this plan had a second benefactor. Nabiki-chan, my partner in crime." Ranma said with a smirk and Nabiki returned it with a devilish glare.

"But…but…she…" Akane stuttered while his mouth was nearly on the floor.

"I thought it was strange…" muttered Kasumi which again brought full attention to her. Rather than sifting back into the mask Kasumi just stated outright, "Well…Ranma was always nice to Nabiki no matter what mischief or harm she caused him. It was also a little strange that someone who can avoid things in his sleep wouldn't be woken up by water or something similar."

"I…never thought of that…but…she was always taking candid photos of him for Kuno!"

Smiling Ranma fielded this one, "Oh they're not really candid I just take a mean photo. I was well aware of the pictures and you can thank me for your college fund Akane, though you were in no small part of it. That did serve me as well…as I needed to accumulate funds for my return…"

"Return…what do you mean Ranma my boy! You have to marry Aka…"

"Soun, I will tell you one last time…Akane and I will not marry…but please stay quiet…I would rather not repeat an incident like yesterday.

"Now…I'm returning to my real home…I…can't really give any of you any details. It's a place where I belong rather than here…I cannot stay. Too many people seek my life for such a place to remain safe. I am going to leave for a while…I'll be back when I can get some leave…but other than that I'm going to be gone for several years."

"And I fully endorse this decision," said a voice from the doorway. Nodoka walked in with a serene smile on her face, "Ranma, my son. You've finally told them. I heard about your fight with Happousai. Very manly." Her clothes were a little more ornate than normal but she still held the family katana.

Ranma stood from his seat and hugged his mother, "Thanks mom. When you finally showed up here I was ecstatic and was thankful that you'd understood my intentions from the beginning."

The Tendos sat in awe for the moment as Nodoka took her seat and started gushing, "You be sure to give me lots and lots of grandchildren okay?" Ranma and the Tendos groaned. At least something was the same; Nodoka hadn't faked the abnormal obsession with grandchildren.

Coughing Ranma brought the attention back to himself, "Now…about my awakening of sort…it was a man by the name of Itachi Uchiha. The man happened upon me and smacked my head into a wall. I'd never been that outmatched in my entire life. (4) He utterly dominated the entire fight and beat me down with a detachment I'd never seen before. He actually found me when I was 13 and spent three years training me…it was an agreement my father made with the man. Oyaji tried to steal from him only once and Itachi threatened to string Genma up by his legs and stab him with swords." Ranma smiled at the reminder before he coughed a bit. Talking so much was starting to wear on his voice a bit.

Nevertheless he continued, "Honestly…he was more brutal than my father was…sans the whole Cat-fist thing. Which I have under control of sorts…still don't like cats though…furry little hellions." Shaking his head Ranma refocused his attention, "Err anyway…he taught me to think about battle, but not to over think…as…over thinking tends to lead to disaster. He's the real reason I'm as good as I am. Oyaji definitely helped, but overall it was Itachi that taught me to think and expanded my mind." Glancing at the clock Ranma noticed that it had gotten to be about that time, "Any other questions?"

The first one to come out of the trance that they all seemed to be in was Kasumi, "Is…is that offer still open Ranma-kun?" A full body blush seemed to work its way across Kasumi's body and arms.

A soft smile spread across Ranma's face and it took nearly all of his willpower and control to keep himself from jumping up and hugging Kasumi dearly. "Yes, Kasumi-chan. I'd love for you to come along."

"YOU CAN'T TAKE MY DAUGHTER!!" followed by sobbing…damn Soun was a wreck…

"WHAT! RANMA NO HENTAI!" Mallet-sama…man did Ranma have a love-hate relationship with that damn thing. Catching it deftly in one arm, Ranma held it in place above Akane's head.

"Really Akane, thought we talked about this…only when I was being chased by everyone…remember? And it's her decision to make whether or not we do hentai things…though…" an introspective look crossed Ranma's face, "I'm not ready for such a relationship with her…I like her a lot…but I'm not quite ready to cross that particular bridge just yet."

That calmed Akane enough for the mallet to disappear from Ranma's hands. Seriously…Ranma STILL didn't get that…it wasn't summoning so where the HELL did that thing come from?

"I'm just glad pops didn't burst in and…" Ranma sweatdropped, "speaking of him…where the hell is he?" Ranma wondered aloud…and as if right on cue a loud crash and cursing noise was heard upstairs. '_So that's where the little bastard was…_' Ranma bolted out of the room while yelling behind him, "Kasumi-chan if you're packed, go ahead and bring you stuff into the living room while I deal with panda-chan."

And with that…attention was once again brought to Kasumi who was blushing like a virgin on her wedding night, "Erm…"

"KASUMI-CHAN YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!!" cried Soun as he glomped his daughter. The waterworks were in full force today and it was all Kasumi could do to keep calm.

"Father please…"

"NOOOO!!"

"Father."

"I won't let him take you from me Kasumi!"

WHAM! A mallet…though much smaller than Akane's hit Soun directly on the head causing him to forgo the waterworks for a second to see who hit him. Surprising everyone greatly, it was Nabiki's hands that held the mallet.

"Hmm…so that's how you draw that out Akane. Good to know."

"NOW EVEN NABIKI GOES AGAINST ME!!" WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! Three mallets of differing size hit him simultaneously and he was out like a light. Mallet-sama, Nabiki's new toy, and even Kasumi's new discipline machine hit Soun on the head and he crumpled to the floor. They all glanced at each other before they all burst out laughing, or in Kasumi's case lightly giggling.

Nodoka joined in the laughter as she stood, "Ne Kasumi-chan…you're going with my darling son? Be sure to treat him right…and be sure to give me many grandchildren!"

WHAM! And Nodoka was sent tumbling to the floor with nothing more than an "Oh my!" to accompany her descent into the bliss of unconsciousness.

_Meanwhile upstairs_

As things were going on rather expectedly downstairs Ranma ascended the stairs and returned to his room. Opening the door found Genma tied up on the floor with several kunai pinning him to the ground.

"Now…I warned you about crap like this moron. I told you yesterday that I wasn't putting up with your shit, but no…you just HAD to try and steal from me."

"Now…Ranma, my son…help me out of this you can't fault your father for being a bit curious…"

"Hell yes I can. And you wanna know the best part Pops?" Ranma said as he sat down to look directly into Genma's eyes, "the things of actual value to me are on me at all times." Taking a scroll, Ranma spun it on his index finger. And he slowly walked out of the room, leaving his father's bound body to stuck to the floor.

"RANMA! You can't leave me like this!"

"Really? Cause I think I just did…see ya pops. I'll be back in a few months."

Coming back down stairs Ranma suddenly had a jolt, '_SHIT! I didn't tell Ukyo that I was leaving…actually…it's probably better if I get gone and leave her a letter. I really don't need her trying to follow me. That…would really be a bitch._' He headed into the kitchen really quickly to jot down a letter for Ukyo.

_Ukyo,_

_Sorry about having to write a letter about this, but you and I both know you'd follow me if I told you in person, but I'm leaving. You should realize that I still love you, but not in the way you want me to…never in the way you want me. You're still that gender neutral friend from all those years ago. I forgive you for all the shit you've put me through…I mean I put you through a lot as well. I'm sorry for the deception, but it was necessary to deceive Genma. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to tell everyone…you, Ryouga, Daisuke, everyone, but that would have ruined all I worked for. If you want the exact details about why you're going to have to ask Nabiki, she shouldn't charge you too much for the information. Look at this as my final piece of crap to add to your life. Tell your father to fuck himself, but my mother has already taken care of the slight on your honor…but I cannot do anything about your feelings and though you may hate me, I feel it's better that I leave and you get on with your life. You're a beautiful woman Ucchan, it'd be a shame if you let that go to waste for a "jackass" like me, ne?_

_ Your eternal friend,_

_Uchiha Ranma_

Smiling, Ranma folded up the letter and headed back to the living room where he discovered his mother unconscious on the couch while Soun was out of it as well…only slumped in a chair. Ranma looked to the girls for explanation and thankfully Kasumi spoke up.

"Well…father was being loud and possessive so we…err…we…silenced him." Kasumi said with a smile. She was still a little nervous about the whole excursion, but knew this was what she wanted. She'd already intimated this to her siblings while Ranma was writing his note. The three had a semi-tearful exchange full of hugging and such that would have warmed the heart of anyone. (The writer is just too lazy to actually type it out :D)

"Akane, if you could…can you hand this Ukyo at school tomorrow. She'll be fine, as will Xian Pu. I took it easy on them despite myself." Ranma said with a sigh while he handed his note over to Akane. "It's not right to read others mail, but I can understand if you'd want to read it." Ranma said as he noticed both Akane and Kasumi's concerned looks. Well at least it looked like Kasumi was slightly jealous…which was a good sign for Ranma.

The three Tendo sisters couldn't resist and read over Ranma's note and Ranma sighed; he'd honestly hoped that they wouldn't. However it was not to be and they all looked up at him with a smile on their face and Ranma asked a question, "How'd I do?"

"Not bad Uchiha, could use a bit of work, but you conveyed your message clearly. Nice touch with the 'eternal friend' thing though. Well if you three will excuse me…I need to balance the check book." Nabiki moved out, but paused a before Ranma a second, "You do know what I'll do if you hurt her, correct Uchiha?"

Ranma smirked, "Take me for yourself?" Coughing a second, he replied, "Yes, and I wouldn't dream of it."

Nabiki smiled a rare genuine smile, "Then she's all yours Ranma." And with that she moved out of the room but not before she heard Ranma whisper, "Thank you onee-chan." Nabiki nearly lost her composure, but she wasn't the "Ice Queen" for nothing and slipped away up stairs.

Akane walked right up to Ranma and got directly in his face, "If you hurt Kasumi-nee I'll hunt you down and crush your 'pride'" with a meaningful glance downward that made Ranma do the motion common to all males in such a situation. He covered his crotch and moved his knees together.

"Now that's hardly necessary Akane-chan." Kasumi admonished, but soon she began tearing up, "I'm going to miss you and Nabiki-chan so much! I'll write as often as I can." Akane and Kasumi hugged for a moment and inside Ranma's head a little voice went, "Awwww." At Kasumi and Akane's glance, Ranma blushed as he realized he'd said that out loud. SHIT!

Coughing Ranma tried to keep the flush from his face…damn it…why couldn't it be as simple as a battle where he could easily hide all emotion, but outside of battle…he was nearly as bad as his mask was. Well it was all for the best he supposed…at least he wasn't like Itachi and monotonous in every aspect of life.

"Well, Akane, you take care okay? And I left a few scrolls so you may learn how to utilize Chakra. It will calm you down and help you fight…but you're going to have to learn how to let your anger go. Anger is a tool, but only up to a certain point…afterward it only dulls the blade and the mind. Oh…I'll actually give you a practical demonstration, sealing…" Ranma flew through a few handsigns and bit his thumb while running it across a new scroll labeled "Kasumi" on the outside and sealed her luggage within, "I'm well aware of how many laws of physics that just violated…but since when has physics every REALLY applied to us?" Ranma said with a smile as both Akane and Kasumi had wide eyes and jaws dropped. The expression on their face was too priceless to forget so…Ranma's eyes flashed red and the triple wheel Sharingan appeared cementing that image into his brain forever.

"This is the Sharingan, and hopefully this will be the last time in a long time that you ever see them…both of you. I don't like using it and will only use it as a last resort. I wish to prove that I can be great without them. Nabiki's already seen this, if you were wondering…but…" Ranma took a look outside and it was nearly noon. The sun had risen almost to the midpoint in the sky. The wind blew the branches in the trees and caused a tiny hurricane of discarded leaves to twirl around. Small birds flew about as they were wont to do, but none of this really mattered to Ranma as he stepped outside the Tendo home with the only one who'd cared for him.

"You sure about this Kasumi-chan?" asked a semi shy Ranma as he grasped Kasumi's hand.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life…but what is your true home like anyway?" a blushing Kasumi asked.

"Well…"

**End notes:** Bet you thought I was talking about Kasumi in that opening scene didn't ya? Some Nabiki fan service for you guys, well sorta. So…yes, going to Konoha…going to be…MAYBE around the time of the exams, but Ranma is going to be in between Sasuke and Itachi's ages. Luckily for me the manga has been co-operative with my ideas and I'll be using the next manga chapter as a basis for further description of Itachi.

I do not know why I made Kasumi blush so dang much…but eh I'll roll with it. She's a young woman in love.

Now…as this is a cross over…I'm skewing the facts a bit. Itachi will probably be a little older than he was in canon simply because it'd be a bit strange for Itachi to still be the same age…cause if I recall correctly I think he's only 18 now.

Anyway…as always review and really don't expect a new chapter…shit it's been like a year since the last one. :D

1) Do NOT quote me on that. :D

2) Spelling?

3) I'm well aware that in reality you cannot force people to do such things unless they would already do them. Also, abuse of the sharingan will not be happening…unless it has a good comedic effect…in which case it's going to be more used than tired comparisons. :)

4) Before he joined the Akatsuki


End file.
